The Plan That Doesn't Go As Planned
by AmoriTheWingedWolf
Summary: Okay: An Inuficcie with a twist. Kagome comes up with a plan to find out how Inu feels about her, but things change and her plan gets thrown off by a mysterious new foe and a new friend. KagInu or maybe...if I'm feeling devious enough KagFluffy. Just read
1. Unwanted Feelings and Company

This is my first story…HAVE MERCY!

Disclaimer: NO! THEIR MINE! ALL MINE! Sees lawyers and hides behind a desk NO! All right I don't own them…sobs loudly

Just a side note, plz no flames…I am allergic to flames.

Unwanted Feelings and Company

"INUYAHSA! SIT!" yelled a young woman with long black hair who was obviously angry.

A loud 'THUD!' was heard all through the forest followed by a loud stream of curses.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR, KAGOME! I almost had the stupid kid!" shouted an annoyed and bruised Inuyasha. "YOU'RE LUCKY KAGOME PROTECTED YOU!" He shouted at a small redheaded creature running towards Kagome.

Shippou turned and stuck his tongue out at the furious white-haired half-demon. Inuyasha scrambled up to get him, but Kagome gave a glare that could freeze over Hell.

"It's okay, Shippou, he won't hurt you." She said sweetly.

The two people running towards the group stopped suddenly, knowing that being anywhere near Kagome when her voice changed from angry and harsh to gentle and menacing that no good will come from it.

"Uhh…Sango?" The man in a purple monk outfit stuttered nervously.

"Yeah…I know. Cover you ears." The woman next to him said. And they both covered their ears with their hands. The two-tailed cat next to Sango meowed and ran for cover.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome bellowed. For a small girl she had incredible lungs.

A huge crater was left where the hanyou once stood. And in the center, a speck of white with swirling eyes could be seen.

Kagome dusted her hands on her short skirt. Obviously pleased with the punishment.

"Well, the worst is over." Miroku said in remorse for his friend.

Sango on the other hand was laughing so hard she almost fell over. Kagome walked over laughing as well. Miroku felt so out of place.

"That will teach him." Kagome said smoothly.

Meanwhile:

"Kagura! Bring me Kikyo's reincarnation!" Shouted an angry man with flowing black hair.

Red eyes seemed to materialize in the darkness, then the face of a distraught but beautiful demon appeared.

"Yes, Lord Naraku" She said with venom.

As Kagura turned, Naraku spoke, his voice caked with a hidden threat. "And don't try to run away again. I have your life in the palm of my hand."

Kagura scoffed and flew away on a giant feather.

"Kanna, watch her." He said to a small girl demon.

She replied in a soft voice devoid of life, "Yes, M'Lord." And disappeared.

"Mmmmmm….I am so glad we saved this village from that hawk youkai. Otherwise we wouldn't have such good food and shelter!" Sango cheered.

"You said it!" Kagome, Shippou, and Miroku al agreed.

Kagome sighed softly wondering why Inuyasha was on the roof and what he was thinking about. She couldn't help but feel upset that he won't open up to her.

Inuyasha was lying on top of the large dojo with a grim expression on his face. He sighed and looked up to the sky.

"What do I feel for her? Why is it I feel pain when I look at her cry?" He pondered. _'Do I love her?'_

He sighed and slowly shut his eyes as if trying to block out the picture of Kagome in his mind. Then he caught a whiff of the last person he wanted to see.

"Inuyasha, Why don't you get up and come inside?" Kagome asked sweetly. "It's getting cold out and I don't want you to get sick."

"Feh." Was his reply. "I still have some thinking to do."

"Then I'll sit out here with you." She pulled herself up onto the roof and sat down next to him. "Look at the stars. Aren't they beautiful?"

"Huh? I guess." He wanted to say 'Not as beautiful as you.' But something held him back.

"Don't you ever feel small sitting under the endless sky? I do." Kagome voiced.

Inuyasha felt so peaceful laying next to her. He wondered if he really did love her. He couldn't say for sure. He still had feelings for Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, I have something I want to ask you." Kagome whispered slightly flustered.

He was about to reply when all of a sudden a voice pierced the night.

"Hate to interrupt you little love chat. But I have to take the girl."

Then Kagome, before she could react, was knocked unconscious right in front of Inuyasha, and was whisked away on a giant feather before Inuyasha could blink.

Sorry for the cliffy, I hate them. I was having writer's block and had to end the chappie.

If I get good reviews I will continue writing. If I don't or don't get a lot, I will stop. JaNe!


	2. Kagome's Deal and Inuyasha's Jealousy

Disclaimer: 'Looks at lawyers ready to sue nervously' OH ALRIGHT! I don't own them…but I will…MWAHAHAHAHA! 'Lawyers run away in fright of the CRAZY Amori…..' But I do own Ayomi.

THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!

Inu-Pup: I already have a plot…TINA. Sorry to put your hopes down. See you at school and MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Chapter 2

Kagome's Deal and Inuyasha's Jealousy

"Where am I?" Asked a bound Kagome as she awoke. She was in a dark room. She was lying on a cold stone floor with her arms tied behind her. She sensed an evil presence in the room and turned to look at it. She gasped.

"Onigumo?" She stuttered. He was standing right there grinning with his stolen face.

"Hai. And I brought you here to tell you something." He said maliciously. Kagome gulped nervously.

Onigumo leaned REALLY close to her ear and whispered in a wretched voice, "You can't win. You'll come to me and I'll claim you as my own." He smirked as she fell into unconsciousness once again.

She awoke inside a hut. She had no ropes binding her this time. The hut was rather small, but that was because of all the weapons and clothes. 'Wow.' She thought.

"So, you're awake." Said a voice from the door. In walked the most beautiful demon she ever saw. She had long blue/black hair down to mid-thigh; instead of human ears she had tall blue wolf ears. She had a long flowing tail that to was blue and slender wings that were tinted silver. The woman was wearing a gorgeous white dress that pooled around her ankles with a silver waistband. It was a two-piece dress and the top came just above her stomach but still covered her chest. It had one thick strap on her left shoulder and the other sleeve that flowed out at her elbow and down to her waist.

"I am called Ayomi." She laughed at Kagome as she stared with wide eyes at her 'different' appearance. "I am not an ordinary demon as you see. I am part wolf-demon part eagle demon and part elf. I hold the power over the element earth."

Kagome stared in bewilderment at Ayomi. "How did I get here, and just where is here?" She asked confused.

"I found you lying in the forest. And to answer your second question, you're in Dohiby Village. It is close to the Ahona River."

'Good! I'm not far from Kaede's village!' Kagome thought to herself. 'Wait! I have been up and down that river many times and never saw this village before.'

"I was wondering if someone is looking for you. Or if you would like to stay for awhile." Said Ayomi hopefully. "We don't get many outsiders around here."

Kagome agreed to stay a couple of days then Ayomi would fly her back to Inuyasha and the others.

Two days later:

Kagome had been thinking about Inuyasha. 'Why doesn't he tell me he loves me? Does he even?' She often wondered. She had told Ayomi about Inuyasha and everything they'd been through. Ayomi and Kagome came up with a plan to get Inuyasha to admit that he loves her.

"So he has a brother that he HATES, huh? Perfect." Ayomi had said. They slowly created a plan.

"Ayomi, take me to the Western Lands. I want to talk to Sesshomaru." Kagome asked.

(AN: Okay I couldn't find a place to fit this in. Kagome had been hit on the head after Onigumo spoke to her. She can't remember what had happened. But she still knows everything else. She doesn't really care that she can't remember because all she knows is that she is happy to get away from the gumi.)

AT FLUFFY'S CASTLE:

"So you see Sesshomaru, I need your help." Kagome finished explaining the plan to Sesshomaru.

"Ah. Well I understand. But what's in it for me?" Sesshomaru said calmly and slightly amused.

"You get the joy of watching your brother suffer!" Ayomi said unfazed by his rudeness.

"Then, Kagome, you have yourself a "Boyfriend" but I will not submit to any demeaning actions." He said stiffly.

Ayomi said softly, "Are you sure, Sesshomaru? You might have to kiss her in front of him and stuff like that."

"I am quite aware of that, and prepared. I have done worse." He smirked.

Kagome smiled evilly. 'Inuyasha, you will be mine.'

With The Gumi:

"I hope Kagome's okay." Sango said in a worried voice. "Inuyasha! Stop figiting and go find her!"

"Stop your yelling! If she doesn't come back soon, I'll go look for her." Inuyasha snapped. It was obvious that he was nervous. He just wouldn't admit it. Then all of a sudden Inuyasha picked up the sent of his "oh so loveable" brother.

"Yippee, here comes my favorite brother." Inuyasha said sarcasticly.

Sesshomaru stepped down from his demon horse thing with…

"KAGOME!" He said shocked to see Sesshomaru offer the beautiful girl his hand to help her from the demons back.

Sorry to end this chapter so soon but it is Finals weekend and I have a lot of studying to do.Please review! I love reviews! If I don't get 5 reviews by three days from now…I will discontinue this story on . PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DO THAT. I will respond to my reviews in the next chapter.


	3. Sesshomaru's Kiss and Kagome's Decision

Disclaimer: 'Looks at lawyers ready to sue nervously' OH ALRIGHT! I don't own them…but I will…MWAHAHAHAHA! 'Lawyers run away in fright of the CRAZY Amori…..' But I do own Ayomi.

THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!

PisxiePam: Thank you, Here is an update!

Inu-Pup: Yes you will see me at school. And yeah….It isn't that bad….I don't know, if I don't get more reviews I probably won't finish it and end up shelfing it. But you know how to reach me if you want me to continue if I won't finish it on here.

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru's Kiss and Kagome's Decision

----------------------------------------------------------

"WHY ARE YOU WITH HIM, KAGOME!" Inuyasha asked angerly. Kagome glared at him and took Sesshomaru's hand.

"Because, baka, I'm her future mate." Sessomaru answered for Kagome and pulled her to his side. The whole gumi stared in shock.

"Kagome-chan, is this true?" Sango questioned, still unbelieving what she saw.

Kagome nodded and smiled nervously. Sesshomaru smirked at his brother's dazed face.

Miroku, who was just standing there with his mouth open, managed to stutter, "K-K-Kagome, you must be hungry, let's go eat. Kaede has made some rice."

Then as if the thought of food summand her, Ayomi jumped out of a tree surprising all except Kagome and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango all got ready to fight.

Ayomi sweat dropped and stuttered out, "Hey! Wait, I am a friend of Kagome's!"

All eyes went to Kagome and she smiled and said, "Yes she found me unconscious in the forest near her village. She's really cool."

Inuyasha, who hadn't said anything since Sesshomaru and Kagome's "little" announcement "feh'ed" and walked back into Kaede's hut angerly.

"Well, I'm starved! Let's go eat!" Kagome said happily, and trotted to Kaede, who had just popped out to see what all the commotion was about, and asked if she could start a fire so she could make some ramen.

A couple of hours later:

It was sunset and everyone, except Inuyasha (who know one could find), was sitting around a fire happily chatting. Sesshomaru was holding Kagome against his chestand had a shadow of a smile on is face. 'He is really a good actor' thought Kagome as she snuggled into him.

The gumi was getting used to Sesshomaru sitting with them like they were old friends. Sango was punching Miroku for grabbing her butt for the ninth time in two hours and the others were laughing at them. Sesshomaru got up and stretched. 'I had been sitting for longer than I thought' he thought.

"I am going to go back to my castle to check on Rin. I will come back in the morning. Kagome-koshii said insisted I travel with you." He said camly. He gave Kagome a quick hug as she stood to say goodnight and turned to leave. He suddenly stopped and turned back to Kagome and pulled her into an embrace, then he did the most shocking thing, no one even excepted. He kissed Kagome passionately with all the love he could force himself to express.

It was a long and big kiss and when they broke apart for air, Inuyasha was standing right there. He had an expression that made Kagome look away to hide her grin.

Sesshomaru almost wanted to laugh. Almost. Kagome looked happy to see his angry and jealous look.

Inuyasha said in an sarcastic voice to Sesshomaru, "Too bad your leaving, bro, and I wont see you for a LONG time."

"Actually, Inuyahsa, He will be joining us on our journey." Miroku said.

"Oh, goody." Inuyasha stormed back into the woods.

Kagome smiled at the obvious anger. "Well, Sesshomaru-kun, I will see you tomorrow."

Sesshomaru nodded with a small smile forming and kissed her once more. He left to find his demon horse-thing. Ayomi flew away with him after biding them all a good night.

"Kagome, are you really going out with Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"Yep." Kagome chided and walked into Kaede's hut to go to bed while humming pleasantly to herself. 'I won't tell anyone. Not anyone, they might blow my cover.'She thought as she dissappeared from their sight.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou stood there stunned. After getting their bearings, went to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that the chapters are so short. I am trying to update every day.

Review please!


	4. So The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own them…. but I will! I DO OWN AYOMI.

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Nikk98: I am so glad you like…I was a little worried that I wasn't going to get very many reviews.

Tigermage: I will try to get him back in the later chapters.

TheBlackDemoness: LOL. Glad you like. And you will see in the end. You have to keep reading!

ARIGAITOU MINNA-SAN!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

**SO THE JOURNEY BEGINS**

"Good morning, minna!" Kagome said stretching. She soon realized that no one was around…infact…the sun was hardly even up.

"Guess minna is still sleeping. Oh well, I'll just make breakfast then." She said cheerfully. Little did she know that in the forest the gumi was having a secret meeting.

----------------------------------------------With The Gumi------------------------

"Do you really think she is going to let Sesshomaru travel with us?" A worried Sango asked while hitting Miroku upside the head with her boomerang because of his "Wandering" hand.

"Don't know, don't care." Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

"Oh, Yeah? Then why do you keep twitching whenever someone says her name and Sesshomaru's in the same sentence? HUH?" A very hyper Shippou asked. But had to start running because Inuyasha started chasing him.

"I guess we could give Sesshomaru a chance; though he doesn't deserve one." Miroku added as an afterthought.

"Feh." Was the half demon's sort-of reply. He sat back on his haunches and scoffed, "What ever. But If he even tries to hurt anyone…I'll kill him."

Everyone hurried back to the village before Kagome could notice they were gone.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm…Kagome, this food tasts awesome!" Sango chirped as she helped herself to another bowl of ramen.

"I agree!" Shippou and Miroku said in unison. Kagome smiled proudly at her three happy friends. But her smiled faded and she asked thoughtfully, "Where is Inuyasha?"

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou glanced at each other before shrugging. Kagome sighed and continued to eat.

There was a gush of wind and suddenly Sesshomaru appeared with Rin dancing along behind him. Ayomi had dropped from the sky behind Sesshomaru a few moments later.

Kagome got up swiftfully and trotted over to him. She smiled warmly and hugged the way taller demon who embraced her lightly.

"Good morning, Kagome-sama!" An excited Rin smiled.

Kagome knelt over and smiled at the girl. "Hello, Rin! How are you today?"

Rin laughed and ran off to collect flowers to make a headband with Shippou as Jaken followed behind. Sesshomaru knelt over and placed a feather-like kiss on Kagome's lips and Kagome smiled warmly at him. Inuyasha chose that exact moment to appear. He "feh'd" and walked over to his brother and growled, "What are you doing here, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru smirked and retorted, "I'm here to travel with my woman, Inuyasha. Does that bother you?"

Inuyasha snarled and said in a low menacing way, "Look, If you hurt her or anyone else, I'll cut off your other arm and feed it to you."

"SIT!" Kagome shrieked and Inuyasha fell to the ground with an earth shaking 'thud'.

A few hours later the gumi left on their journey four people bigger. Not knowing what lies ahead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gomen for not updating as soon as normal…I was grounded.

Thank you all for reading….Go on…Push that button….you know you whanna…


	5. Kikyo Teamed Up With The Mountain Lions?

Disclaimer: TV Reporter: Good day, for the headlines Amori says she does NOT own Inuyasha. Never have and never will. SHE DOES OWN AYOMI AND THE VILLAGERS AND SAKIO.

Inuyasha: You know, Kagome? She is REALLY running out of disclaimer ideas.

Kagome: Yeah. She really is.

Miroku: Maybe we should help her.

Sango: PERVERT! Slap

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Thanks to all my reviewers!

**Scaredkoorimekitsune: **Thank you. It is DEFANITLY Inu/Kag.

**The-Inu-Pup- **Yes Tina…It is another update. Happy?

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

ARIGAITOU MINNA-SAN!

Sorry minna-san for not updating. I have been obsessed with my other story, **Tomboy Sk8ter Girlz & Snotty Prep Boyz. **Well here is an update!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously:

Inuyasha snarled and said in a low menacing way, "Look, If you hurt her or anyone else, I'll cut off your other arm and feed it to you."

"SIT!" Kagome shrieked and Inuyasha fell to the ground with an earth shaking 'thud'.

A few hours later the gumi left on their journey four people bigger. Not knowing what lies ahead.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Chapter 5

**Kikyo Teamed Up With The Mountain Lion Demons?**

"Stop. I smell human blood." Inuyasha said darkly as the gumi rode on top of Hachi, who was in his flying squash thing form. Ayomi was flying alongside them with her wings while Shippou, Rin, and Jaken all ran around near the back of Hachi.

Sesshomaru snorted, "You are JUST now smelling it? You are more human than I thought. Pathetic."

Everyone sighed as Inuyasha started to yell at Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly. Inuyasha looked at her with confusion. "SIT."

_CRASH! _Two groans were heard. "Could you PLEASE not sit him so hard on me?" Hachi whined.

"Gomen, Hachi-san" Kagome apologized. She turned to Sesshomaru, who was looking at the scenery with his arms wrapped around her. She was sitting in his lap leaning against his chest. He had a serine look on his normally cold face.

Kagome smiled and looked at Inuyasha. He was sitting near Hachi's head, alone with a grumpy, but cute, expression on his face. Kagome wanted to smile.

All of a sudden they came upon a village with torches and were in a mob and all of them were yelling at a young girl. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru heard them saying she betrayed them and that because of her "dirty" blood their village had been attacked.

The gumi landed and they all walked over to the villagers.

"What happened here?" Sango said.

A man stepped out from the mob and started yelling at them. "This is none of your concern! Take your demons and leave!" He shouted and pointed at Ayomi, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Hachi, and Shippou.

Ayomi stepped forward and thrust her staff at the man and rested it threatingly at his throat. She growled angerly and shouted loud enough for the whole crowd to hear, "I am Ayomi of the Karona elves and the Naiogi wolf demons. I am a great friend of your leader, Migasa."

There was a shudder through the crowd when the man finally spoke, "I am called Heniea. Migasa had passed away last night. Devonia, the leader of the mountain lion demons, murdered her. We apologize for our rudeness, Ayomi-sama. We didn't know you were a friend of Migasa-sama. You and your friends are welcome here."

Ayomi nodded towards the girl that is cornered by the villagers and a cliff. "Now, why are you chasing this girl?"

The villagers seemed to just remember why they were there and Heniea said angerly, "She told Devonia lies about us and got our leader killed! She betrayed us because of her mother's blood! She's a stupid half-breed!"

The gumi all looked at Inuyasha and saw he looked livid.

"JUST BECAUSE SHE'S A HALF DEMON DOES NOT MEAN SHE BETRAYED YOU, YOU JERKS!" Inuyasha hollered at them. He was disgusted at how they treated a little girl.

"What he means is there must be an explanation. Did you even listen to her side of the story? Did anyone see her talk to Devonia?" Kagome questioned while Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru continued to hold Inuyasha down. She looked out at the silent crowd.

When no one answered Ayomi resolved, "Why don't we investigate the girl and the situation before we decide to kill anyone?"

"Alright, but don't try any funny business or we'll kill the lot of you!" Heniea scowled. "You have two days. Don't waste it."

In A Hut At The Village

"What is your name?" Kagome asked the frightened girl. Rin was constantly asking to play with the girl and Jaken and Shippou kept her busy outside of the hut.

"M-m-m-my name is Sakio." The girl replied hesitantly. She was about Rin's age and was wearing a similar kimono as the other girl only Sakio's was green with pink sakura flowers on it. She had long hair the color of a mountain lions fur tied back in a high ponytail with a pink bow. You could easily tell what demon species she was. She had little brown cat ears on top of her head and a long slender tail the same color as her hair.

"Do you know who told Devonia to kill Migasa?" Kagome asked.

Sakio took a sip of water and said, "It was a priestess. She looked like you but smelled like clay. She had on a white gi and a red hakama. Her hair was long and tied with a red ribbon." She paused and took another sip from her cup and continued, "She killed the two guards very easily and went into Devonia's cave. I only heard a little bit of what they were saying. The woman said that my village has been lying to the demons. Our village always gives the demons fresh milk every seven days, but lately, the cows haven't been giving very much milk. The woman said that we were keeping all the milk to ourselves. So she proposed that Devonia kill the leader of our village to make a point."

Sakio started to cry silently. Inuyasha looked at her softly. "And then the villagers thought it was your fault because you are half mountain lion demon." He finished for her. Sakio nodded and looked at him.

"We should figure out why Kikyo did this. She normally doesn't try to hurt villagers and mingle with demons." Sango said after slapping Miroku.

"I agree with Sango-kun." Miroku said rubbing his VERY sore cheek.

"For now lets get some sleep. We will tell the villagers about Kikyo in the morning." Kagome decided finally.

Everyone settled in for a nights rest. Kagome and Sesshomaru slept on a futon together and Sango had moved her futon as far from Miroku as humanly possible and Hachi was out somewhere. Rin was sleeping next to Shippou, Jaken was sleeping against the wall and Sakio was sleeping next to her new friend Rin.

Inuyasha was on the roof of the hut and was far from sleeping. He was sitting and looking out at the stars. _'Why did you do this, Kikyo? What is your reasons for destroying this village and this girls life?' _He wondered to himself.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Thank you for reading! Hope you like this chapter! Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review! PLEASE!


	6. Kouga's About To Mess Up Our Plans!

Owner: Well...okay. How can I say no to that face?

Me: THANK YOU! runs and gives the owner a big bear hug

ME: No. all of that was just a dream I have. I don't own them. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Thanks to all my reviewers!

**The Inu-Pup: **Yeah yeah…talk to the hand if it is about KIKYO.

**Shawnainoakhurst: **Uhhhh…no. Sakio is innocent. Like Shiori was in the Anime.

ARIGAITOU MINNA-SAN!

**PLEASE READ!**

I am holding a poll. If you think Kikyo is spelled K-I-K-Y-O or K-I-K-Y-O-U then e-mail it to me at . Please do this. EXCEPT FOR YOU, INU-PUP! And I am looking for a co-beta reader. If you're interested please e-mail me.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Previously:

Everyone settled in for a nights rest. Kagome and Sesshomaru slept on a futon together and Sango had moved her futon as far from Miroku as humanly possible and Hachi was out somewhere. Rin was sleeping next to Shippou, Jaken was sleeping against the wall and Sakio was sleeping next to her new friend Rin.

Inuyasha was on the roof of the hut and was far from sleeping. He was sitting and looking out at the stars. _'Why did you do this, Kikyo? What is your reasons for destroying this village and this girls life?' _He wondered to himself.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

CHAPTER 6

**Kouga About To Mess Up Our Plans, Kagome!**

Inuyasha awoke to a delicious smell in the air. He licked his lips for Kagome was making his favorite. "RAMEN!" He shouted running into the tiny hut only to stop and straiten himself up and start walking in like he didn't care.

"Hehe…is he always this funny in the morning?" Sakio asked stifling her laughter along with Rin.

"Only when he smells ramen." Shippou answered and the three burst into fits of laughter.

Inuyasha growled at them and Shippou just stuck out his tongue. Kagome sighed and handed everyone a bowl of her wonderful ramen that no one dislikes at all.

But before she handed Inuyasha his,which she always gave his to him before everyone else, she kissed Sesshomaru and handed him the first bowl. Inuyasha felt jealous and 'humphed'. Kagome smiled inwardly at him.

Sakio and Rin 'awed' at the affection while Shippou stuck his finger in his mouth and made a gagging noise.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were eating when they smelled a familiar scent. "Oh no. Not him." Inuyasha whined. Sesshomaru looked at him with a confused expression.

"Here comes competition for Kagome, Sesshomaru. Kouga is madly in love with her. He is the most persistent demon ever." Inuyasha said smirking.

As if on cue, a whirlwind ragged outside and stopped right in front of the hut.

"Kagome, my love! I know you're in there! It is I, Kouga!" His charming voice leaked through the walls.

Kagome sighed and looked apologetically at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and shouted, "Of course, Kouga! Come in!" Inuyasha growled as the tall, dark, and handsome wolf entered the hut and rushed to Kagome's side. (AN: Come on! You have to admit he is cute! But he_ is _my brother. Hard to explain just go with it.)

Sesshomaru looked at the wolf with a very cold glare. If look could kill, Kouga would have dropped dead that second. He got up and glided over to their side and picked Kouga up by his tail. Kouga looked up and growled at the new member of the group.

"Kagome, who is this and WHY THE FUCK IS HE HOLDING ME UP BY MY TAIL!" Kouga shouted. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and nodded her head. He dropped the wolf on his butt.

"That is Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's brother and my future mate." Kagome said quietly. She hated to hurt him but maybe NOW he'll understand that she didn't like him the way he liked her.

Kouga blinked and the burst out laughing. "HAHAHA! I get it! You are trying to make Inuyasha finally realize you don't like him, right! HAHAHA!"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and Kagome got an idea to make him believe her. She pulled Sesshomaru so they both were standing right in front of Kouga and they kissed. It was a passionate kiss. When they broke apart Kouga was in shock. He had frozen in his spot. He wasn't moving. Kagome wondered if he was alive.

"Uh…Kouga? Hello? Are you alright?" She asked while knocking on his forehead to see if he was there.

"OH MY GOD! YOU WENCH! DID YOU LIKE LEADING ME ON! DID YOU HAVE SOME SICK ENJOYMENT IN MAKING ME BELIEVE YOU LIKED ME WHEN YOU WERE REALLY WITH THIS JERK!" Kouga blew up.

Kagome tried to calm the raging wolf but he wouldn't listen. After yelling some more at her he ran off in a twister. Kagome sighed and felt really bad. Sesshomaru offered his arm and hugged her in an effort of comfort. She wanted to cry but she couldn't.

"So he finally gets the fact that she doesn't like him through his thick skull, 'bout time." Inuyasha said.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Whad ya think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!Ya know you wanna!

-AmoriGoddessOfTheEarth


	7. Sesshomaru Said What!

Disclaimer:

The Inu-Pup: Hey Amori! Get any ideas for a disclaimer?

Me: Notta thing.

Miroku: Put Sango and I back in the story or I'll suck you into my hand with kazana!

Me: YAWN!

Miroku: I challenge you to a Dr. Pepper chugging contest!

The Inu-pup: Ahhhhhh! Chugging! There is no way you can win that, Amori! Whaaaaaaaaaaa!

Me: We'll see!

Miroku: How about we raise the stakes a bit? If I win, you bear my child.

Me: And if I win you take my HORRIBLE midterms next month and say my disclaimer!

Miroku: DEAL!

The Inu-Pup: While they are chugging a gallon of Dr. Pepper I'll entertain you with a song! (Starts singing off-key) Oops I Did It Again! I Made You Believe! NO! DON'T PUSH FAST FORWARD! NO! (You push fast forward and watch her go really fast until she's off the stage)

Judge: And Amori wins!

Miroku: Belch! Noooooooooooooooo!

Me: Haha. Don't mess with the best!

Miroku: Amori doesn't own us or anyone else except me. Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Thanks reviewers!

**Yusuke's Angel: **Thanks! Here is an update!

**The Inu-Pup: **Yadadada! Here Is An Update

**Nikk98: **Thanks! I have been telling Inu-Pup there that it was spelled K-I-K-Y-O.

**Shawnainoakhurst: **LOL. I thought so too! That's why I put that in there. But you gotta admit Kouga IS hot. He's my half bro!

Previously:

Kagome tried to calm the raging wolf but he wouldn't listen. After yelling some more at her he ran off in a twister. Kagome sighed and felt really bad. Sesshomaru offered his arm and hugged her in an effort of comfort. She wanted to cry but she couldn't.

"So he finally gets the fact that she doesn't like him through his thick skull, 'bout time." Inuyasha said.

CHAPTER 7 Sesshomaru Said What!

"Lady Kagome! I made you a flower wreath!" Rin said excitedly running towards Kagome with Sakio and a pink Sakura flower necklace in her hands, "And Sakio helped! See?"

Kagome smiled as Sakio put it around her neck. "It's beautiful! Thanks!"

Sakio and Rin grinned and skipped off to play with Shippou. Sesshomaru walks over to Kagome and puts his arm around her shoulders. He was actually smiling! Kagome noticed this and had to do a double take.

"You're smiling." She pointed out. Sesshomaru did the most unusual thing ever!

"No I'm not." He said still smiling, "I have to tell you something very important. Meet me at the river in half an hour." With that he was gone.

'_I wonder what he has to say?'_ Kagome thought. She shrugged and walked over to Miroku and Sango, who were sitting on a log eating.

"What is wrong?" She asked Sango. Sango sighed and gave Kilala a piece of ramen.

"I'm worried about you." She replied. Miroku nodded to Kagome and left to talk with Inuyasha.

"What if Sesshomaru is just using you to get to the Tessiega? What if he doesn't really like you? I'm just worried about you as a friend would if she was dating her enemy." Sango said.

Kagome noticed that she was really worrying her friend and felt really bad about it. She decided to tell Sango about the deal.

"Sango, I'll tell you a secret but you have to promise not to tell Inuyasha or anyone else." She said in a serious tone. Sango looked at her and nodded.

"Sesshomaru, Ayomi, and I have a deal. Sesshomaru will pretend to be my boyfriend so Inuyasha will get jealous and see how I feel with Kikyo and him. And so I can tell if he really likes me. Please just play along." Kagome explained.

Sango nodded showing that she understood. Kagome decided she had better go down to the river and got up to go. Sango grabbed her wrist and made the zipper across the face movement showing that she'd keep their secret and smiled. Kagome smiled and walked off.

Sesshomaru was already at the river when Kagome arrived. He was sitting on a tree branch that was bent so it stretched over the water. He was looking at his reflection when she climbed up next to him and sat down.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked while looking at his eyes in his reflection.

"I think that this was a bad idea." He said simply. He closed his eyes, sighed, and reopened them; "I think that I am starting to fall in love with you, Kagome."

Kagome was at a loss of words. She just stared into the river as if it will tell her what to say, but before she could open her mouth, he was gone. She was so confused. Sure, there was fire works and she felt safe with him and she longed to kiss him, but that didn't mean she loved him. Did it?

She got up and was about to head back to the others when all of a sudden she was surrounded by mountain lion demons. A beautiful demon stepped out in front of her. She was tall and had a long slender tail. She had soft brown ears and long khaki colored hair. She was wearing a black kimono with a blood red obi.

"Nice to finally meet you, Kagome. I am Devonia, and I believe you've met Kikyo?" The woman smiled a fanged grin as a woman with long black hair tied back with a white cloth and a red hakama with a white gi stepped out of the shadows.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Dun Dun Dun! Tell me what you thought! REVIEW PLEASE!

-AmoriGoddessOfTheEarth


	8. Battle Under Moonlight! You Must Choose!

Disclaimer: Me: I don't own them. Yawn!

Inuyasha: That's it? No sarcastic remarks? No funny diclaims?

Me: Yep. I am O-U-T out of ideas.

Inuyasha: YEY! MY LIFES WORK IS COMPLETE! HURRAY!

Kagome: SIT SIT SIT SIT!

Inuyasha: OOF! Why does she do this to me?

I am on a never ending quest to get 100 reviews! PLEASE HELP!

Thanks Reviewers!

Bishojo: Glad you like the disclaimers. I am running out of ideas. They aren't easy to come up with.

Nikki98: Yes it IS Kagome/Inuyasha. I have said that in every chappie! sigh

Yusuke's Angel: Glad you like.

FluffyRachel: Okay….Hyper much? Lmao! Glad you like.

Shawnainoakhurst: If you review I'll give you a cookie! Good little reviewer!

ILuvFLUFFYmarshmellows: Cute name! I love Fluffy AND marshmallows! And here you go!

Inu-Pup: CONGRATS on your first flame! Was it just cause I made you a weakling? Maybe I should fire you.

KamiNeko1029: Wow. You got me all figured out! Good Reviewer gives a huge cookie

Previously: She got up and was about to head back to the others when all of a sudden she was surrounded by mountain lion demons. A beautiful demon stepped out in front of her. She was tall and had a long slender tail. She had soft brown ears and long khaki colored hair. She was wearing a black kimono with a blood red obi.

"Nice to finally meet you, Kagome. I am Devonia, and I believe you've met Kikyo?" The woman smiled a fanged grin as a woman with long black hair tied back with a white cloth and a red hakama with a white gi stepped out of the shadows.

CHAPTER 8 Battle Under Moonlight: Kagome Must Choose!

"Why are you here, Kikyo? And helping out demons to kill humans as well?" Kagome demanded. "I demand to know!" (Me: I just said that, Kagome. Kagome: oh.)

Devonia grinned and replied for Kikyo, "She is helpless to stop me. I have her under a curse so powerful that even she couldn't break it."

Kagome stared at Kikyo and sure enough she sensed a curse. Kikyo's eyes held no life. "Why are you doing this to the village? What did they do to you?"

Devonia growled. "They took my husband from me and now I am killing two demons with one attack."

Kagome was confused. "What do you mean?"

"My idiot daughter was foolish to crossbreed. And now she and her stupid lover are dead. Their abomination for a child and their villagers will join them shortly." Devonia explained.

"You mean Sakio, don't you?" Kagome realized.

"That thing has a name? Oh well. Yes. Death to her." She snarled. Devonia snaped her fingers and Kagome was grabbed by two demons. She struggled and yelled at them but they wouldn't let her go. "And now you and you friends will die as well."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both smelled demons and they heard Kagome scream. Sesshomaru jumped to the air and Inuyasha started to run after the sound.

The saw Kagome being held by two demons.

Inuyasha yelled, "What is going on!" Sesshomaru's eyes turned red and he was growling. Inuyasha was complaining about Kagome always getting captured and said not to worry that he'd get her down.

Sesshomaru snorted, "Hey, Inuyasha. Turn around and face your clay pot. I think she wants to talk to you."

Inuyasha looked confused and turned towards the direction that Sesshomaru was pointing. Kikyo stood there looking at him.

"K-k-k-k-Kikyo? Why are you here?" He asked shocked.

"Inuyasha! She is under a spell! She isn't Kikyo anymore!" Kagome screamed.

"What!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"The girl is right." A voice came from the trees. "She is under my complete control, and there is nothing you poor boys can do!" Devonia smirked as she came out of hiding.

"You must be the one they call, Devonia. What do you want with Kagome?" Sesshomaru yelled.

Inuyasha looked at him, "That's my line!"

Kagome yelled, "I don't care whose line it was! Just stop them!"

Devonia, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha got into a heated battle. Devonia lunged at Sesshomaru but he dogged it.

After about an hour Devonia had been hurt and so have the two boys. Devonia started chanting in a language that the others never heard before. All of a sudden the two men just stopped moving and froze.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!" Kagome shouted. Then she was released and fell to the ground.

Devonia smiled. She wasn't the same. She looked kind. "I am giving you a chance. Please. The one you love will be released. You must kiss the one your heart chooses. The other shall be transported to his home along with those who came with."

Who will Kagome choose? Find out next time on: THE PLAN THAT DIDN'T GO AS PLANED!

Here is an update. LALALA! REVIEW! COME ON YOU KNOW YOU WANNA!

-AmoriGoddessOfTheEarth


	9. The Rose Moon Binding

Disclaimer: Me: What? You want me to say that I don't own them? ARE YOU INSANE?

Lawyer 1: Don't make us force you.

Me: What'll ya do? Sue me? TCH! I GOT NOTHIN! HAHAHA!

Lawyers lock Amori in a room that has EVERYTHING fuzzy and pink.

Lawyer 2 from other side of the door: Welcome to the 'Happy Room'

Me: Huh?

Clicking is heard as an equally pink and fuzzy BIG SCREEN TV pops out of the floor.

TV Starts playing barney: I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME! WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY!

Me:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PBS!

Lawyers walk in 5 minutes later and see Amori on the floor in a fetal position

Lawyer 1: Uhhhh….I think we went to long….

Lawyer 2: Gee you think?

Lawyer 3: Since Amori is in a state of emotional and physical impairment, I will do this for her: ehem: Amori doesn't own Inu-chan or any of his friends. Though she DOES own Ayomi and if you want to borrow her you must have permission.

Thanks Reviewers!

**Me:** Nice name! Who's ME anyway? And no, it is something RIGHT FROM THE TOP OF MY HEAD! Lol

**Winterphox:** OMG! IT _IS_ A CLIFFIE! 'Bites other persons nails'

**Kei-Ookami.kara.mori**Donuts are good. But my brother Kouga is better….

**Mad-Manga: **1: You should review because you love me….'smiles sexily' 2: I thank you dearly for the comment and 3: see you tonight! 'Grins and moves eyebrows up and down' (So all of you reading this know, I'm kidding.)

**Krissy119: **Yep poor them. Wonder whom will she choose? 'Laughs manically'

**The ever famous THE INU-PUP: **Mwahahaha…You'll see whom she chooses! AND I DON'T HAVE TO MAKE MY BATTLES INTERESTING! IT IS MY STORY! 'blows raspberry'

**Shanainoakhurst: **Right here 'holds cookie up and throws it toward Shana.'

**Nikkie98: **I only hate her mildly. I mean how would you feel if you had thought that the only person you trusted tricked you and killed you only to be revived as a demon, a parasite, by an evil clay person maker? Have a little empathy. Just a little for her.

**Fluffyrachel: **Okay…Ned. Here is more. An update if that is what you wish to call it. 'smiles'

THANKS EVERYONE!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

PREVIOUSLY:

Devonia smiled. She wasn't the same. She looked kind. "I am giving you a chance. Please. The one you love will be released. You must kiss the one your heart chooses. The other shall be transported to his home along with those who came with."

Who will Kagome choose?

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**CHAPTER 9 The Rose Moon Binding!**

"This is crazy! You want me to choose between the two men I care the most for! HOW SADISTIC CAN YOU GET!" Kagome yelled at the smirking demon known as Devonia.

Devonia shrugs, "As much as I want."

Kagome started crying.

"Choose wisely or you will be forever bound to the man you aren't in love with. You can speak with each one for five minutes. Starting with Sesshomaru, I guess." She drawled.

Devonia snapped her long, slender fingers and Kikyo released Sesshomaru's head so he could move his head only.

"You clay bitch!" Sesshomaru spat at her. Kikyo just looked at the ground.

"Sesshomaru, I-" Kagome began but he interrupted her.

"Don't. It's okay. I know you love Inuyasha. I know I'll never be in your heart like he is. I don't mind, really."

Kagome was now on her knees in front of him, crying. She nodded and kissed his moon mark.

"Devonia! I have made my choice! I chose to be bound to Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, tears still going down her face.

Devonia looked shocked but grinned. "Very well. You will be bound for all eternity. What pain one feels, the other will feel. You have chosen your fate."

With that a big gust of wind took away Devonia, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smiled at her before disappearing with the wind.

Inuyasha fell forward with the sudden capability of motion. He looked at her, fully aware of what had just taken place.

"You-you-you chose me? Over him?" he asked with a disbelieving voice. It was all to confusing.

Kagome didn't look at him, and instead found a blade of grass with an ant climbing on it VERY interesting.

Inuyasha lifted her chin and forced her to look at him, "Why?"

Kagome began crying again, "Because I-I-I-I love you."

Inuyasha was stunned. He took her in his arms. He felt a tear go down his cheek. He had always wanted her to say those words, but not like this.

"Kagome, I-I-I-I love you, too.So very much. Somuchmore than anything in the whole world. Hell, you ARE my world."

Kagome smiled. It was wonderful. They leaned in and her lips brushed his. It was an innocent kiss but Inuyasha deepened it. They stood there tasting each other. Inuyasha was intoxicated. It was like a dream, only better.

Soon though, it ended because Miroku and Sango's voices carried towards them. "KAGOME! INUYASHA! SESSHOMARU! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?"

Inuysha sighed. Kagome grabbed his hand and they walked to the others. Miroku and Sango were confused but Kagome filled them in on what had happened.

"So, Devonia enjoys making people suffer?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, but Kikyo. I don't know what is wrong. I think that it wasn't even really Kikyo we saw." Kagome pondered the thought.

"Hmmmm. This is a mystery." Miroku added.

Inuyasha just scoffed from his place beside Kagome, "You just figured that out? You ARE a good monk, aren't you?"

Kagome slapped the back of his head at the remark, but as she did, she felt a pain in her head. She clutched her head and said "Ow!"

"You told us that you were bound to Inuyasha with something that makes you feel what one another feels. I believe I know what it is." Miroku said. He got up and rummaged through a book.

"Ah ha!" He exclaimed. "It's something called the 'Rose Moon Binding.' It only happens when someone casts the spell on the night of the red moon."

"Joy." Inuyasha grumbled sarcastically.

Ayomi sighed and stood, "I will take Rin and Jaken back to Seshsomaru's castle. I may not be back for a while."

Kagome nodded and the group said their goodbyes as Ayomi, Rin, and Jaken flew away. Kagome sighed and walked back inside to get more to eat.

Dark eyes pierced the night. 'Soon. Very soon.' The person thought and grinned a toothy, evil grin.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

AHHHHHHHHH! CLIFFY! Who do you think it is? Tell me in a review

-AmoriGoddessOfTheEarth


	10. A Wedding, A Proposal, And A New Foe!

**Disclaimer:** Finally! MWAHAHA! I FINALLY BROKE THE SPELL THIS STORY HAD ON ME! INSPIRATION IS FLOODING TO ME! LOVE ME FOR CONTINUING! Oh, and I don't own Inu-chan and his posse, but I DO own Ayomi, the little girl, Devonia, and my new mystery character! Who is it? READ AND FIND OUT!

BIG NOTE: I am AmoriGoddessOfTheEarth. My account will not let me log in to update for some bull crap reason, so I made a new account which I will continue the chappies from my many other stories, I might even copynpaste the original chapters of all of my stories onto my newer account.

**Special Thanks To My Reviewers For Being SOOO Patient due to my writer's block and neglect to this story (well pacient-ish):**

**Amanda Trinh**: Just read and see!

**PD and KGIM**: Mwhahahaha, just read and see. Maybe it's a Naraku gang member or maybe it isn't. Who knows? I don't. : Grins evilly:

**Crazyreader 11**: One: Thanks! Two: I am a very big Inu-freak Three: I am very fun:dances: Four: Very sorry but I don't meet internet peepz. Sorry. I have this huge abduction fear. You understand right?

**IkillU**: I scared:shirvers and cries: Mean name and IM NO BITCH! Hehe here is an update.

**Amy**: I will make you an alternitive ending and post it on here at the end of the story, k? Will that make you happy? I would have made it Kag/Fluff but, in fear of my life, changed it for a certain inu-pup.

**Mad-4-Manga**: Same goes for you. :read respond to Amy:

**Tigermage**: Read my answer to Amy. I guarantee you will be pleased.

And **Inu-pup:** sorry for the delay. You know me; I have had bad writer's block.

**Previously:**

Kagome nodded and the group said their goodbyes as Ayomi, Rin, and Jaken flew away. Kagome sighed and walked back inside to get more to eat.

Dark eyes pierced the night. 'Soon. Very soon.' The person thought and grinned a toothy, evil grin.

And now, the moment you've all been waiting for: THE PLAN THAT DOESN'T GO AS PLANNED CHAPTER 10! (narrator: That is a mouth full! Who ever came up with that title should burn in Hell… Me: She is :screams as ugly, acne-faced boys chase after:)

Chapter 10: A Wedding, A Proposal, And A New Foe 

ONE MONTH LATER:

"I wonder where Inuyasha is?" Kagome asked as she looked at the stars while she cooked his favorite dish: ramen. "He always comes running when ever he smells ramen. I wonder if something is wrong?" (me: YAY! RAMEN:pounces on poor waiter bringing ramen: YAY: Sits cross-legged and eats happily on the back of the poor fallen man:)

"Nothing happened to him, because you would feel the pain remember?" Shippou said with a smile and a slurp of his beef-flavored noodles.

"That's right. Don't be so worried, Kagome." Sango smiled at her. Kagome nodded.

"It's just that my feet feel as if I have been running for some time and very fast. And I am tired, like I have been running as fast and as far as I could. What if Inuyasha is running away from something…" Kagome looked down at her reflection in the water that sat in the pot, awaiting boiling point.

"Hmmm…" Was all her friends said as they pondered the thought.

"I doubt it. In the years we've known Inuyasha, he has never run from anything. Only after." Miroku put in confidently. He grinned at Kagome as she laughed slightly.

"I suppose you are right, but still…" Kagome looked up at the horizon where Inuyasha had taken his leave with longing in her eyes. _Where are you? I'm worried about you._

Suddenly, without warning, a small whirlwind appeared out of nowhere. Kouga stepped out of it and walked up to his (in his own mind) mate.

"Kagome! What are you doing all alone? Why aren't those mutt brothers here protecting you? I bet Inuyasha is so incompetent that he just up and left you after that clay urn (A.N. Haha, technically she is a clay pot with ashes so she is an urn!) of his. And I see your mutt's brother has also abandoned you. Well, I'm here Kagome, and I apologize for the way I acted the other day. But you really should consider the fact that you and I are destined to be. Wolves are stronger than dogs, wolves are more sensible than dogs…" Kouga grabbed Kagome's hands in his and continued to go on about how much more reliable wolves are and how untrustworthy dogs are.

Kagome all of a sudden felt a deep anger. "Stop talking about Inuyasha like he's dirt! You show more respect to the friends that follow you everywhere, and you barely notice them or even wait for them!" She pulled her hands away and pointed to the two specks running towards them very far away.

"I-I'm sorry?" Kouga looked at her with a shocked expression.

"PLEASE STOP BEING MEAN TO INUYASHA. He gets enough of it. You are too harsh! And besides! I LOVE HIM!" Kagome sighed and smiled. "Great to get that off my chest. I'm sorry, Kouga, but it's true. I don't want to marry you. I love Inuyasha. I love you as a brother. I'm sorry."

Kouga's jaw hit the ground. "Wha? You love that mutt? But I thought…we were… We weren't, were we?"

"Nope, sorry." Kagome shrugged. She sat down and stirred the ramen that was boiling in the pot over a small fire.

"Fine. Ayami was right. And I should probably find her and apologize. I have to go now, Kagome." Kouga ran off in his whirlwind and Kagome waved.

"So, you FINALLY set him straight? Great!" Kagome whirled around and smiled. Inuyasha sat down next to her and grabbed a bowl of ramen. (Me: May I have you're attention for a moment, I have a brief announcement to make: RAMEN! That is all and thank you for your time.)

"Yep. How much of that did you hear?" Kagome smiled and poured her own ramen into a bowl. Inuyasha looked at her.

"All of it. Remember, I have really good hearing, duh." He pointed to his ears. Kagome shook her head and laughed.

"Is it just me or is he being really different?" Shippou whispered into Sano and Miroku's ears. They both nodded.

"S-ango, he is scaring me with his niceness!" Shippou hid behind the slayer in fear, believing Inuyasha was possessed or something.

"Is there something you guys know that we don't?" Sango asked the rather oddly cheerful couple.

"He he, yes. We are all invited to a wedding!" Kagome giggled. Inuyasha grinned and nodded.

"Oh! Who is the lucky couple? Kouga and Ayami? Who!" Sango and Miroku asked. Their interest peaked.

"Ayomi is marrying Sesshomaru! I am to be the maid of honor!" Kagome giggled and cheered. (AN: okay, I have no clue how their weddings go in Japan or even in ancient times, so I will do a mixture wedding:grabs a big bowl and tosses in a kimono, a orchid blossom, and a veil and stirring while talking to self: a little oriental, a dash of Japanese, half a cup of American…and vwala!)

"No! How wonderful! I always suspected that Ayomi had a thing for Sesshomaru!" Sango said in joy. They all hubbubed in excitement.

"When is it? The wedding?" Shippou asked Kagome. Inuyasha answered, "In three days. I suggest we find suitable outfits that are wedding appropriate."

Kagome and Sango squealed in joy. "Yay! Shopping!" They stood and started packing up camp. "Let's get going! The villages await!" They cheered and the boys sweatdropped.

"Hmm…the plan is working. Everyone is falling into the schedule. I just have to wait a couple days more and they all will fall into my hands. Ha." A venomous voice said and disappeared from the tree branch that they were watching from.

AT A BIG VILLAGE FOR TRADERS:

"WOW! Look at all the things! So many objects from over the waters and other places! It is amazing here!" Sango appreciated the stalls and the merchants' supplies.

"We are here for wedding kimonos, do you happen to have any for sell?" Kagome asked a pleasant little old woman working at a clothing stall.

"Well, of course! And looking at your odd clothes, that seem so short that it looks like you had your kimono ripped up in battle, I'd say you need more than a wedding kimono." The little woman smiled kindly.

"Oh, no! These aren't kimonos! This is an outfit from another place. Very rare, you wont see this again for another 500 years!" Kagome said with a boastful grin.

"Well then, I have the perfect wedding kimono for you! You would be gorgeous in it. I bet it was made for you." The old woman disappeared into the house behind her stall.

"Here! Come and try this!" Kagome followed the woman's voice into the small home. In the old woman's arms laid a beautiful dark blue and black silk kimono. It had a phoenix and dragon embroidered on it and had a beautiful sky blue obi.

"Oh it is beautiful! How much?" Kagome asked as she gently touched the soft fabric. She wanted it with her soul.

"Well, what have you got?" the old woman asked. Kagome sighed. "Not a lot. I have ten gold coins. That is all."

"Well, then, we have a dilemma. I know, how about you give me five gold coins, and your outfit, and I'll throw in a light purple day kimono free?" The old lady smiled gently.

"I don't know, these are my clothes for school…" Kagome contemplated. She guessed that she could always order more when she got home, and she wouldn't be able to by a wedding kimono this beautiful for five gold pieces back home or anywhere else. "Alright!" Kagome grinned with a triumphant air. She made her decision.

She changed into the purple kimono that had a darker purple obi with sakura flowers on it and gave the old trader her old clothes.

Kagome met up with the others later and they all went out to find a place to sleep so they could find Hatchi in the morning and fly out to Sesshomaru's castle.

THE NEXT DAY AT SESSHOMARU'S CASTLE:

Kagome was excited to wear the kimono she purchased for the wedding. She refused to let any of the boys see it. While in their room, Sango caught her wearing it and twirling around and she thought she looked angelic in it.

"You think Inuyasha will like it?" Kagome blushed. Sango laughed. "Know so!"

"I hope so!" They giggled. "Oh, Sango, I haven't seen yours! Put it on!" Kagome said with a giggle.

"Oh alright." Sango smiled and quickly changed into a beautiful light pink kimono with a jade green obi. It had vines and sakura flowers all up the folds of the kimono and mixed into the obi. She looked heavenly in it.

"Oh Sango! It is marvelous!" Kagome squealed and looked at the pretty woman. "Gee thanks, Kagome!"

They giggled and changed into their everyday clothes. Kagome, realizing that she sold her outfit, put on the purple kimono.

"By the way, Kagome, I was wondering what happened to your clothes? I have never seen that kimono before." Sango asked as she watched Kagome slip on the dress.

"Well, I gave them to the merchant for my Kimono and five gold pieces for this one. I thought it was a great deal." Kagome looked down at her apparel

"Besides, now thugs and thieves, and other people won't think I am suspicious and steal my stuff or chop my head off." Kagome laughed as she reminisced an event where she was in a castle and the king tried to kill her because she was suspicious looking.

"Ya, he he, that makes sense." Sango giggled. "Lets go see the bride-to-be!"

The two ran off down the halls and walked to Ayomi's room, where they saw the blushing bride-to-be looking in a mirror. She had on her wedding kimono/gown. It was long and white and had the folds and obi of a kimono, but it had a train and a veil and beads forming rose patterns and leaf patterns all over it. The back had slits for her long black-feathered wings and her long blue tail.

"Oh! It is beautiful on you!" Sango and Kagome ooh-ed and ahh-ed at the beautiful earth sorceress. She looked at them and smiled.

"It is all so wonderful! I always thought that I would be an old hag with no husband when I grew up; I thought no man or demon would want to marry a cur. But look at me!" Ayomi had tears in her eyes. She twirled around and laughed. "Someone loves me!" She sang while crying.

"I wish I could get married!" Kagome sighed. Sango laughed, "Inuyasha would rather and have an easier time fighting twelve Naraku with his arms cut off than to propose to you! Need I remind you of what it took for him to admit he loved you, even to himself?"

"Yeah, I know. That is why I said 'I wish'." Kagome and the other two laughed. "Speaking of weddings, Sango, I wonder when Miroku plans to pop the question."

Sango blushed twenty shades of red and grabbed a book and gently hit Ayomi on the head. "Hey! Even if he DID ask me, not like I would say yes. Plus, he would probably be grabbing my butt in the process of asking!"

Kagome and Ayomi laughed and each had their turn of teasing. They laughed and carried on until they decided to have a serious conversation.

"Hey, Kagome? When all the shards of the jewel are recovered, and everything is back to normal, will you stay here, or go back to your time?" Sango asked. Ayomi nodded with a soulom look on her face.

Kagome sighed. "I'll try to keep my life in my time as good as I can, but I would definitely live here. Though I will travel home sometimes, just to see what is going on with my family and friends."

"Sounds like you thought a lot about it. But, I wonder, would you be like that story 'tale of the bamboo cutter' and be pulled back to your time and never return?" Ayomi added. "I wouldn't want my maid of honor to never see me again. I wouldn't like that. Besides, when I have Sesshomaru's children, I need you to be their godmother. And Inuyasha, of course, would be the godfather."

Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are finally acting like family. It is strange, but nice. Now that Inuyasha doesn't want to kill Sesshomaru for trying to steal me away, they have gotten along. Sesshomaru even wants Inuyasha to be his best man. Funny how things work out, isn't it?"

The others agreed. Kagome yawned. "Well, it is almost bedtime! Tomorrow is a big day!"

They said their good nights and went to sleep.

"Heh, I can't wait." A mysterious voice said from where it eavesdropped. A gust of wind blew and it disappeared from its perch.

THE NEXT DAY:

"Good morning!" Kagome smiled as she served breakfast around Sesshomaru's large table to the excited people. They all looked up at her and she joined into the buzz of excitement.

The day went by smoothly and the time grew rapidly near the wedding time. As the wedding grew closer, the more the activity grew. Everything had to be perfect for the perfect wedding.

"Kagome, did you get the seating arrangement? I need to make a slight change." Ayomi scurried up to Kagome who was checking away at a list. Ayomi was a nervous wreck that was trying to get everything perfect and trying not to worry about her own jobs.

"Yes, Ayomi. Here." Kagome handed the paper over to the winged wolf demon. "Make your change quick, you still have to get ready." At that Ayomi hesitated.

"I'm getting married today!" She yelled after thrusting the paper back into Kagome's hands and jumped around, only to slip. She hopped right back up and blew a strand of hair out of her face. "I just cracked a rib, but that's okay! I'm getting married today!"

With that, Kagome giggled as the bride flew up to the window to her room in the castle. Kagome shook her head and went back to organizing the ceremony.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha appeared beside her. He was wearing a purple wedding gi with a white hakama. "This doesn't feel right. I'm more of a red kimono guy." He said uncertainly.

Kagome blinked and felt herself blush. "It looks wonderful on you." She giggled and kissed his cheek.

Inuyasha blushed and smiled. "I better go check on Sesshomaru. I wonder if he has tried to run yet." Kagome laughed along with him and waved him away. "I'm busy, go on now."

"Sesshomaru, I never expected you to wed. Let alone wed a mixed breed demon. What got to you?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha's reflection in the mirror he was dressing in front of and smirked. "Kagome worked her magic on me, just like she did you. She broke down my barrier and melted my frozen heart. After that, I was able to see the love I had for Ayomi, and her magnificent uniqueness."

Inuyasha glanced at his brother and then to the ground. "You are very brave. To ask this girl you hold so dear to your heart to be your wife. I hope that one day I will be able to do the same."

"You will. I know you shall muster the courage." Sesshomaru patted his younger brother's back and adjusted his kimono. He tied his hair up in a high ponytail.

(A.N. I always thought he would look hot with his hair up once or twice in the anime or manga hehe.)

"Yeah, you are probably right. It's just… I guess I'm scared of what will happen. I mean, what with Kikyo and all." Inuyasha shifted, uncomfortable with sharing his feelings, especially with his brother.

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha with a serious look on his face. (A.N. does that surprise you? He barely shows ANY emotion on his face.) "You are not going to marry Kikyo. Kagome may be her reincarnation, but she and Kikyo are two very different people. Kagome loves you too much for her to do what Kikyo did and was trying to do."

Inuyasha was surprised at this and his only reaction was a small 'feh' and a shrug. He knew this was true and that Sesshomaru was very right, but he couldn't admit that. Not with his pride.

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't dwell on the past so much. Your future is with Kagome so leave your love for Kikyo in your past. Now, if you are ready, go check on your monk friend." Sesshomaru nodded in the direction of the door. Inuyasha silently left the room and searched the castle for Miroku. He found Miroku in his room. He was standing in front of a full-length mirror and was rehearsing something.

"Sango, I know that throughout my travels I have been a womanizing, no good, pervert but I have never felt the way I do when I am with you. It would make the happiest man in the whole universe if you would let this undeserving monk your husband, plus, everyone else is either getting married or at least confessing their love." Inuyasha eavesdropped on the nervous monk sweating in front of the mirror.

"That was beautiful. Haha." Inuyasha burst out laughing in the doorway. Miroku turned around and instantly his face was redder that Inuyasha's normal kimono. "Wha- how long have you been there?"

"Ha, long enough my friend. So, you're planning on proposing to Sango?" Inuyasha sat down on the top of a big chair. Miroku sighed and nodded, knowing there was no way to deny what Inuyasha had heard.

"That is admirable, Miroku. Especially since you always annoy her with your lecherous ways." Miroku looked down at the ground. "I plan to stop. At least to other women, and less on her."

"So when do you plan to pop the question?" Inuyasha quarried. "During the reception. I will do it during my toast to the couple." Miroku answered.

Just then a voice that made Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's (who was still in his room right next door) blood run cold and their stomachs clench.

"FLUFFY! INU-PUP! GET YOUR TAILS DOWN HERE AND GREET YOUR AUNTS WHO HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN AGES!" Two feminine voices screeched up the stairway from the bottom floor.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku poked their heads out of the two rooms. "Uh oh…" Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha said in unison and sweatdropped. "I can't believe you invited them." Inuyasha looked at his brother.

"Fluffy? Inu-pup?" Miroku burst out laughing at the outrageous pet names the dreaded aunts gave them. "What's wrong with seeing your aunts?" Miroku looked at the two shaking in their kimonos.

"Just wait and watch." Sesshomaru walked down the stairs with his head down. "Here we are Auntie Zuko and Auntie Rayne." Inuyasha followed with his head down too.

"FINALLY! YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE TRAVELED TO SEE YOU BOYS! UGH! SO MUCH FOR RESPECT TO YOUR ELDERS!" A tall woman with long white hair and a pink sakura flower behind her pointed ear said as she hugged Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She was a beautiful older woman with a long flowing pink kimono.

"Sorry Auntie Zuko." They answered in unison. Zuko nodded and kissed their foreheads. "Its okay, koshiis." She replied with a smile. Auntie Rayne, slightly older-looking than Sango, pulled the poor men into a bone-crushing embrace. She was a beautiful woman with long light blue hair. She had a black crescent on her forehead and a golden star under her left eye, which was a silver hue.

"OH MY BOY IS GETTING MARRIED!" She squealed with joy, crushing Sesshomaru against her bosom. "EVEN IF YOU ARE MY NEFUEW! I STILL CARE FOR YOU TWO AS MY OWN! SINCE MY BROTHER DIED, YOU ARE MY ONLY FAMILY! YOU ALL GREW UP SO FAST!" She wept and went on like a mother is known to do and hugged the life out of the poor man.

Miroku, who was watching with interest, started backing up slowly trying to get out of the room before noticed. He failed miserably. "OH AND WHO IS THIS HANDSOME MONK?" Rayne blinked curiously and scurried over to the terrified monk. "Hello. I'm Rayne, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's aunt. And you are?" She said in a dignified manner that made the men in the room sweatdrop.

"Um, I am Miroku. I am a friend of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's as well as the one performing the marriage ceremony." He said with a smile. The woman nodded and walked back over to her nephews. "Now, show us where to put our things and freshen up before we meet your bride. Oh, and Inu-pup, we can't wait to meet your new girlfriend. I hope she is nice and not at all like that last woman." Zuko patted Inuyasha's cheek and picked up her bags, Rayne doing the same.

"Right this way." Sesshomaru led the way up the stairs for the aunts to follow. Miroku and Inuyasha sighed. "Well, those are the only two people in this life and the next that can make Sesshomaru and me scareder than baby about to get stepped on by a demon." Inuyasha looked at Miroku. He just nodded.

The day pressed on and soon the few guests started arriving. Kagome, Sango, and Ayomi all got ready for the ceremony and were helping Ayomi with her hair when Kagome smiled at Ayomi and they both turned to Sango.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Sango blinked at the sudden attention. Kagome giggled and Ayomi asked, "Do you love Miroku?" Sango blushed five different shades of red and stuttered out a 'no'.

"Aw, come on! We know you like him, and he likes you. You need to tell him how you feel." Kagome said as she placed a Sakura pink wreath on Ayomi's head.

"Whatever." Sango stood and looked out the window. Down below her the guests chitchatted and mingled.

"Well, it is time." Kagome looked at the beautiful bride standing next to her. Ayomi smiled softly and stepped down from the stool that she had been sitting on.

Kagome watched as the guest settled down and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked out to stand beside Miroku, who was in front of the chairs. Ayomi, Kagome, and Sango stayed out of sight, just behind a curtain of flowers, and waited for Shippou and Rin to walk down the isle. (AN: Rin is the flower girl and Shippou is the ring bearer for those that don't get it.) As the two took their sides, Kagome followed Sango out and down the isle. They stood towards the audience and waited as Ayomi, in all her beauty, glided down the red isle in the middle of the chairs. She came up to Sesshomaru and took his arm when offered. They stepped up to Miroku and he raised his arms up over his head.

"May the bonds of the all mighty Buddha bring these two together in peace and love. May all of their hardships be overcome and their strengths guide each other down the path of life. We all that bear witness to this ceremony of marriage hold the honor and privilege to be chosen to be with these two lovers and their commitment to each other. Sesshomaru," Miroku turned to the taller demon, "Do you swear in Buddha's name to always protect and care for this woman you make your wife this day? To have and to hold until death do you part?"

Sesshomaru stared into Ayomi's eyes and with a voice so soft and quiet it was almost unreachable to human ears he answered, "With all my soul, I do." Ayomi had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"And you, Ayomi. Do you swear in Buddha's name to always protect and care for this man that you make your husband on this day? To have and to hold unto death do you part?" Miroku had turned towards Ayomi.

"Forever and a day. I do." Amori and Sesshomaru, who had their hands locked throughout the ceremony, released each other and took the golden goblet that Inuyasha gave them. Still holding the cup, Ayomi stretched her arms out so that Sesshomaru could take a sip of the red wine inside the cup. Sesshomaru did the same as Ayomi took a sip.

Miroku nodded and took the cup. "Now, by the power invested to me by Kami, I pronounce you husband and wife." The audience erupted in applause as Sesshomaru and Ayomi kissed an innocent but powerful kiss.

Miroku stood from his spot at the edge of the dinner table and 'ehem'ed. "I would like to say some words to the newly wed. Ayomi, I have never seen such a beautiful demon and bride. In the short time that I knew you, I learned to care for you like a demonic sister. And Sesshomaru, I always feared you. But after meeting your lovely aunts, I would rather deal with you." Laughter floated from the dinner tables where the guests waited politely for food and enjoyed the toasts. "May your days be filled with love and joy in all the days you are together. And in all this joy, I have an announcement, or you could call it a question, for someone very dear to myself." Miroku walked over to the table that Sango sat at and pulled her up and out to the clearing in the middle of the place. (gah! Writer's block is attacking!) "Sango, for a long time I tried to suck up my pride and ask this, so here it goes: Sango, I know that throughout my travels I have been a womanizing, no good, pervert but I have never felt the way I do when I am with you. It would make me the happiest man in the whole universe if you would let this undeserving monk your husband, plus, everyone else is either getting married or at least confessing their love." Sango was blushing and had tears in her eyes. All she did was nod and hug him.

"Of course! I would like that very much!" She cried into his robes. The audience 'aww'ed and clapped as he slipped a silver band, with a few small diamonds that were placed together to form the shape of a flower, onto her left ring finger.

"Awww, how delightfully disgusting. I'm about to hurl over here from the magnitude of the sappy drama." A woman's voice laughed, maliciously, from behind the tables. A tall woman with long purple hair stepped into the middle, in front of Sango and Miroku. She was wearing a tight black really short skirt and a tight black tank top that had a slit in the front, slightly exposing the top parts of her chest. She had a large sword strapped to her back and it was dripping blood. "Hope I didn't interrupt anything too corny."

Sesshomaru stood in anger. "How dare you interrupt my wedding! You are asking for a slow and painful death!"

The woman looked at him and blinked. "How rude of me, I am the great earth demon Riza and this was my whole plan. In fact, everything that has happened to you in the past two months was my plan. See, I told Naraku to kidnap Kagome and leave her unconscious in the forest near Ayomi's house, knowing full well that they would be friends. Then when she was sleeping, I used my powers to give Kagome in idea of asking Sesshomaru to pretend to court her. When that was settled, I turned into a little girl in desperate need of help because of Devonia, the cougar demon. Once you had taken my bait I killed that urn of a woman. Her powers would come in useful, so I had a minion take control of that clay body, while I transformed into Devonia. Devonia, whom I had created for the story that I told you when you thought I was a little girl, lured Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru out alone where they fell into my sweet trap." Riza explained to the shocked witnesses. "I knew Kagome would choose Inuyasha, and I knew that Ayomi had been feeling love for Sesshomaru so she would surely bring Jaken and Rin back to him, where he in turn fell for her. It was my entire plan to bring you all together so I could kill you all for Naraku." Riza smiled at the crowd. (A.N. Whew! My fingers hurt from typing that all! That was a loooong paragraph!)

"YOU USED US!" Inuyasha shouted. "And if you were just planning on killing us, why did you bind Kagome and myself together?"

"For the fun of watching her suffer while I torture you." She smiled and fangs were shown. Her red fox tail with a white tip twitched with amusement.

"Why are you helping Naraku? He will just kill you when you're done doing your part." Kagome stood up next to Inuyasha. (A.N. Sesshomaru, Ayomi, Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kirara were standing in front of Riza positioned to strike if she did any motion of battle.)

"He won't. I'm his wife." She shrugged with a smile. The entire group sweatdropped. The guests all stood behind the bride and her posse, ready to fight if needed.

"I don't like being used." Sesshomaru lifted his two fingers and used his whip of light to attack the new enemy. She dodged it and grinned. All of a sudden Riza morphed into an exact copy of Ayomi. "Come on, hit me. Kill me, my love." She even sounded like Ayomi. There wasn't a difference at all in looks, scent, sound or anything. She lunged at Sesshomaru, who was shocked at her transformation.

Inuyasha jumped in front of the stunned man and blocked her attack. "That is low!" He punched her in the face.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" The real Ayomi raised a slightly annoyed eyebrow at Inuyasha who had been grinning as he stood over the momentarily stunned Riza.

"I enjoy pulverizing scum, if that's what you meant." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and Ayomi shook her head. She turned to Kagome and whispered, "It seemed he got a lot of pleasure at hitting someone that was an identical copy of myself."

"Hehe, don't worry. He doesn't find joy out of hurting you, just bad guys. KICK HER BUTT, INUYASHA!" Kagome cheered the half-demon on.

"Don't have ta worry about that, Kagome! She is as good as dead!" Inuyasha was about to hit Riza again but when he turned to her she was gone.

"Idiot. You let her sneak away!" Sesshomaru said, irritably. "Never let your guard down! You should know that!"

"Ah, shuddup! I don't see her blood all over _your_ hands either!" While the two bickered, Riza took this moment to jump down from a tree and pull Kagome into an embrace and hold a dagger to her throat.

"Eep!" Kagome gulped from behind the blade. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned and they both growled.

"Put…her…down…" Inuyasha growled as he was filled with anger and hatred. Riza grinned and morphed into Kagome.

"Well, let's see how true love is at finding your special one." Riza laughed and a bright flash erupted and blinded all the spectators. When the people and demons could see again, two Kagome's stood there with puzzled looks on their faces.

"I-Inuyasha?" The Kagome on the left blinked at the puzzled half-demon. The Kagome on the right kept blinking and slowly turned to the other Kagome.

"Riza! You've gone too far! Stop torturing us!" She yelled and the other one blinked. And a vein popped on her forehead. "Hey! I'm not Riza you twit! Don't try to pull this crap on me you conniving jerk!"

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Ayomi, Sango, and Miroku all sweatdropped. "I-I-I don't know which one is Kagome!" Inuyasha lowered his sword and looked at the two girls.

"Inuyasha! Figure it out!" Sango shouted while slapping her new fiancée for "personal space issues".

"Wait! I know how to figure it out!" Inuyasha grinned and lifted his sword up. Pointing it at the Kagome on the left and alternating which one he points it to. "Eeny Miney Minie Moe One of these brods gots ta go…"

"INUYASHA…SIT!" The Kagome on the right shouted in anger.

"Th-that's _definitely_ Kagome…" Inuyasha mumbled as he pried himself from a crater that had been formed from the impact of the 'sit'. Kagome groaned and clutched her stomach and her head at the sudden rush of pain.

"Ah, I see…magic beads to control him. How smart of you little priestess." Riza morphed back to her original form.

"Tell us, demon! Why did you trick us? What purpose did you have?" Miroku asked Riza.

She turned to him as her hair started to float up and her eyes turned a bright, glowing red. "My husband. You have injured him, hunted him, foiled all of his plans, and you've ruined him. I come for revenge. I come to rid my dearest of the thorns in his side."

Miroku and the rest were taken aback by her sudden seriousness. "Naraku has had enough of you, and since his pitiful incarnations seem to not be able to help him, I decided to destroy you while he finishes his new body!" Riza pulled her sword and it glowed black.

"Tenishiro is hungry. The sword of everlasting torture wants blood and flesh." Riza slashed the air and black lightning bolts came from it and struck Inuyasha in the shoulder, ripping through the flesh and coming out on the other side of his right shoulder. Kagome screamed in agony and clutched her shoulder as well. Riza's eyes were still glowing red and her long hair was flying about her. She was attacking without any conscience. Anger overwhelmed her and she lost all control.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to the half-demon's side. "Get back Kagome. I don't think this is going to be an easy battle. I want you to take the guests and go to someplace safe. They need you and I need you to be safe."

Kagome nodded sad kissed his cheek. "Just promise me you will be okay." Inuyasha looked at her with a small smile. He grabbed her into an embrace and kissed her with passion. Pulling away, he softly whispered. "I promise I'll try to keep that promise."

Kagome, knowing as well as any that Riza was a formidable foe, nodded and gathered the guests to leave in the forest.

"Taste the blood, my dear sword. Taste the blood and KILL!" Riza shouted as the glowing black sword absorbed the blood that had been on it from Inuyasha's wound. The sword started glowing brighter and stronger as it drank in the red liquid.

"We have to kill her or she'll just keep getting stronger." Miroku stated. "Naw dip." Inuyasha retorted sarcasticly. He looked at Riza and tried to find her weakness.

"She has to have one…I wonder…" Inuyasha grinned and grabbed Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, and Ayomi and pulled them into a huddle. "I think I know her weakness. Just follow my lead…"

MWAHAHAHA! CLIFFIE! Sorry, my bad. I know everyone hates cliffies and I know that I am going to be in big trouble with Inu-pup because she hates cliffies and if I make 'em, she hurts me. But still, MWAHAHAHA!

Hope you liked! I own Riza and if you want her, TOUGH! Hehe. But seriously…REVIEW PLZ!

-AmoriTheWingedWolf


	11. Kirara's New Friend

**Disclaimer:** Finally! I know it has been FOREVER, but I have been having SERIOUS writer's block. But I'm back! For now...mwahaha...naw jk! Inu aint mine but I own Ayomi and Riza and the new mystery characters...so deal. :P

BIG NOTE: I am AmoriGoddessOfTheEarth. My account will not let me log in to update for some bull crap reason, so I made a new account which I will continue the chappies from my many other stories, I might even copynpaste the original chapters of all of my stories onto my newer account.

**Special Thanks To My Reviewers For Being SOOO Patient due to my writer's block and neglect to this story (well pacient-ish)**

**Previously:**

"Taste the blood, my dear sword. Taste the blood and KILL!" Riza shouted as the glowing black sword absorbed the blood that had been on it from Inuyasha's wound. The sword started glowing brighter and stronger as it drank in the red liquid.

"We have to kill her or she'll just keep getting stronger." Miroku stated. "Naw dip." Inuyasha retorted sarcasticly. He looked at Riza and tried to find her weakness.

"She has to have one…I wonder…" Inuyasha grinned and grabbed Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, and Ayomi and pulled them into a huddle. "I think I know her weakness. Just follow my lead…"

**Chapter 11: Kirara's New Friend**

Riza slashed the red blade through the air and a large blood tornado flew out from it's aura. The tornado chased after the group. Inuyasha grabbed Sango, and Ayomi grabbed Miroku as the three demons skillfully dodged the attack. "Damn!" Inuyasha cursed as he looked at the trail of destruction the blade's attack left.

"HA! You idiots are no match for my power!" Riza glowered at the demons. She lashed out with the demon blade again. Ayomi flew Sango up high over Riza's head and they launched two different air attacks: Sango's hirakutso (or however that is spelled) and Ayomi attacked with feather daggers while Sesshomaru attacked with his Whip of light and Inuyasha used his backlash wave. Riza laughed as all their attacks were absorbed by Tenishiro. "FOOLS! MY BLADE IS INDEFEATABLE!"

The group jumped back together in front of her with a smirk on all their faces. "But you aren't!" Sango smirked as Riza turned to see a blue arrow flying towards her. She didn't have enough time to act as it hit her in the left arm, seperating the arm from her completely. "DAMN IT!" Riza screamed as her ties to the blade broke. "I will be back!" She swore before vanishing in a burst of blue light. The blade was carried off by the samiosho (is that what the bees are called?).

Kagome ran over to the group with a grin. "We did it!" She cheered with the girls. Suddenly Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's aunts ran up. "WELL THIS HAS BEEN AN INTERESTING VISIT!" They both said.

A WEEK LATER

The gang bid goodbye to Aunt Zuko and Aunt Rayne as they traveled on their way. Ayomi and Sesshomaru had agreed (reluctently in Sesshy's case) to accompany Inuyasha and his gang on their journey to find Naraku.

Ayomi stared up at the sky as the group walked on the side of a forest. She was in her human form and sighed as her back ached to revive the wings that were melted into her body. "I wonder what happened to that Riza girl that ruined the wedding..." She thought out loud. the gang looked at her with puzzled faces. "I don't know...probably back to "her dearest" Naraku." Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome streatched her arms and sighed. "We've been outside for days...it would be so nice to have a warm bath and good food." The girls all sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Oh like being outside is so bad!" Inuyasha scoffed. Kagome poked him in the back of the head. "And you are so enjoying the tiny fish and berries that we get for lunch, dinner, and breakfast?" Inuyasha scowled. "Yea I'm hungry too."

Ayomi sniffed the air. "There is a village just west of here!" She smiled. The group hurried along the path towards the village. As they approached the village, they saw a group of human men kicking something on the ground. They walked closer and saw it was a little girl. She was hugging something close to her chest and was curled up as the men kicked her in the stomach.

"HEY! STOP THAT!" Ayomi ran over and pushed her way through to the girl. "Mind your business woman!" With that the men struck out at Ayomi, who caught his hand before it could touch her face. "You will show me respect human." She said and bore her fangs at the man. He gasped. "DEMON!" He cried out and stumbled back.

Ayomi let her body change back to it's original form with a smile. The man gulped. "You want the child, take her!" He shoved the little girl at Ayomi and ran off towards the village with the other men in tow. Amori sighed. "Pathetic." With that she looked at the young child that was wimpering in pain and fear. "We aren't going to hurt you, child." She smiled softly. Rin pranced up to the girl. "She's right! They may be demons but they are really nice!" She smiled and handed the girl a wreath of flowers. The girl blinked and took it.

"M-my name is Hyoshiyama Eureka..." She said looking down. "thank you for stopping those men...from hurting us." She was cute with her short, nape-length black hair and her bright green eyes. Rin smiled again. "Why were they hurting you?" She asked. The girl opened her arms and showed what she was protecting. A small little demon cat was curled up in her arms. He looked like Kirara but was black instead of tan, and instead of black stripes, he had blue. "This is my friend Rakiti... the villagers don't like demons and they constantly try to kill him...but he hasn't done anything ever." Kirara trotted over and looked at the cat. "MEW!" She didn't sense any threat with him.

"Awww he's so cute!" Kagome, Sango, and Ayomi cooed as the petted him. Miroku looked closely at the small cat. "He looks a lot like Kirara...is he a fire cat?" Eureka shook her head. "He is an ice demon cat." She smiled. Rin was cuddling Rakiti and Kirara with a happy look on her face. "So that means he can transform into a giant cat too?" The young girl nodded.

"Can you tell me, Eureka, if there is a village near here that won't attack demons?" Ayomi asked politely. "We are weary from traveling and need a place to stay." The girls eyes brightened. "You can stay at my home. My family loves visiters!"

The gumi followed Eureka to a large house sitting on a hill by the ocean. "OH WOW!" Kagome gasped. "It is so beautiful up here!" Sango agreed. The girl smiled. "My dad is the lord of the large village 3." Ayomi blinked. "Really? That is amazing!"

Inuyasha blinked. "The village 3?" Sango looked at him. "You've never heard of the Village 3? It is 3 villages that control all forms of trade. They are the richest villages in Japan and they are all controlled by the famous Hyoshiyama Genzai." Inuyasha just blinked again. "Oooookay..." was his reply.

Rakiti walked around and up to Kirara, who 'mew'ed at him happily. Rakiti 'mew'ed back. Sango smiled. "Looks like Kirara and Rakiti are friends!" Kagome, Ayomi, Rin, and Eureka giggled. "Maybe more!" They all smiled and laughed.

Yea I know, short chappie…but I am really tired…really not having the best week, and I have writer's block coming back…so please be happy with what you get! ; come on ppl…I gave you 1299 words! Be happy!

Thanks! REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANNA! GO ON! PUSH THAT BUTTON!

- Amori


End file.
